Karneval-A Hunter and Her Friends
by AnaraHunter
Summary: I've known Gareki since he was found at the beach washed ashore. It took awhile to get used to him but when I did we both had each other's back against all odds, after the discovery of a part of me I didn't even know I was scared and ran away. I've grown older now and I'm on my own mission to find him but what I didn't know was all the trouble I was going to get into.


It's been awhile since I have last made contact with any humans I thought to myself as I made my way through the busy crowds narrowly avoiding the tons of people who were excited for the performance of the Circus, an organization of people who take down criminals and perform circus acts as an apology for scaring any citizens. As I thought of what I was going to do next I was unaware of a person who was also not only paying attention and tripped over my smaller form. Glaring irritably at the perpetrator I caught his sent and instantly knew he was like me.

"Itte!" the younger male muttered as he rubbed the small tears of pain from his eyes only to stare in awe at the smaller red creature with golden eyes sniffing him. "You know its rude to not watch where your going, kid" I spoke my voice laced with slight annoyance. The odd albino with purple in his hair (idk how to explain it!) only stared at me in wonderment as I spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just looking for my friend!" he exclaimed his red childlike eyes widened a bit as he put his arms up in surrender. I chuckled amused by his reaction because its not everyday that someone bigger than you acts all scared and apologetic. "It's alright kid I wasn't watching either so lets call it even, I'm Hunter by the way" I told the boy holding my paw out for him to shake. "I'm Nai!" he exclaimed happily as he took my paw and shook it enthusiastically. "Neh- Hunter your fur is so soft!" he exclaimed as he hugged my body to his person and rubbed my chin making me a pile of goo at the pleasant feeling.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to make you my personal back scratcher" I purred out in delight at the wonderful sensations of someone petting my fur. Nai only laughed childlishly and kept up with the ministrations. After awhile he put me down and told me he had to find his friend because he was hungry and left, leaving me to my thoughts. "That kid's prescence is most unusual afterall he is one of those" I spoke to myself disappearing into the crowds to follow Nai getting the feeling that he is going to get into trouble with the wrong people.

Following Nai along the rooftops I knew he was in trouble once I saw the man in the suit chasing him so I followed along watching a teen with darker hair chase after Nai and the suited man. It couldn't be I thought to myself shaking my head as I gazed at the elder teen running after them. Above on the ledge of the building I could only watch as Nai was surrounded by two guys being dragged off while his friend was immobile. "Kuso!" I cursed to myself as I was stuck on what to do because of my slightly useless form. "I guess it leaves me no choice...it's time to party!" I exclaimed to myself as I dropped from the building feeling my body change shape and kicked one of the males holding Nai away from him. (by the way the drawing above is what Hunter's other form looks like).

"I don't know who you are or who you work for but I will not allow either of you to harm this kid" I exclaimed protectively as my ears and long tail twitched in annoyance. "Who the hell are you?!" One of the men exclaimed as he aimed his gun at me. I stood protectively in front of both Nai and the immobile teen. Even though I was ready to fight another person appeared in a nyanperona costume appeared. With glamor the person in the costume revealed himself as Yogi a memeber of the Circus who summoned his weapons and scared off the men in suits.

Knowing that no one was going to take Nai away I was about to leave but after looking at the other boy on the ground I couldn't help my curiosity which got the best of me. Crouching down near Nai I gazed at his dark haired companion and my eyes widened at recognizing who he was unaware of Nai and Yogi. "Gareki..." I said out loud shocked and nervous at the same time never thinking that I'd meet him this soon.

The male in question (Gareki) was shocked himself that I knew his name but didn't recognize me which I couldn't blame him. "Eh!, you know Gareki!?" Nai questioned excitedly ready to ask if I knew about his friend Karoku. Shocked I jumped away from the two and took off running "I'm sorry!" I yelled for some reason feeling scared not minding Nai and Yogi calling for me.

I was totally wrong in thinking I was able to get away from them on the rooftops of buildings when I was suddenly overshadowed by a large shadow in the sky. Looking up I finally made out Nai and his friends from earlier flying towards me. "Kuso!" I cursed before trying to make a break for it unaware that Nai escaped Yogi's grasp to jump towards me. "AHHHHH!" I heard Nai screaming out of fearr realizing that he isn't going to hit anything soft.

"I'm going to regret this" I muttered to myself as I tried running under where Nai was going to fall and caught him, only to fall off the building and land on my back at the unexpected weight throwing me off balance from the buildings ledge. "Nai you alright" I groaned out feeling slight pain in my back but was more worried over the shaking body tucked around my stomach.

"Nai!""Nai!" two voices yelled out at once from the sky as Yogi and Gareki came running towards us after landing. Picking myself up I helped Nai into a kneeling position as tears came running down his face from the trauma. Gareki bent down and lightly hit Nai's head scolding him, "Baka how could you do that you almost got yourself killed!" Yogi stood by not knowing what to say till he saw me.

Turning my gaze to Yogi I could almost see the sparkles in his eyes as he ran up and glomped me excitedly. "Your such a cute thing but not as cute as nyanperona!" he kept going on and on about my ears wanting to touch them but I used my tail as a means to keep him from rubbing them. "Tch, baka don't we have somewhere else to be" Gareki told Yogi annoyed but then full on stomped toward me grasping my shirt. "You may have saved Nai and I earlier but that doesn't explain how you knew my name...who are you?" he questioned glared at me trying to look deep into my gold eyes like they had the answer.

"Gareki stop it she helped us!" Nai exclaimed grabbing one of his arms and tugging on it only to be pushed away into Yogi's arms. "She may have helped us but she isn't human, how do you know if we can trust her or not?" he questioned Nai but not once did he not let go of me. "I should've known you wouldn't remember me it's been to long Gare-bear" I said smiling though it wasn't a happy one but a sad one.

"Gare-bear!" All three of them exclaimed shocked at the nickname given to Gareki, but for Gareki himself he grew shocked his bangs covered his face as he let me go with a shove. Rearranging my shirt so it was unwrinkled I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and let out a humorous laugh and said "I guess you reme-" I was cut off by a very harsh slap from Gareki. "You think after all this time you can reappear and act like everything's normal, huh Hunter?" Gareki questioned angrily his eyes showing deep resentment for my sudden reappearance.

I could only smile weakly as my eyes were downcast as he gripped both my arms in anger his body convulsing with many emotions. Though the pain on my arms was painful my heart was heavy and dulled any physical pain. We where like that for a few moments until Yogi pulled Gareki away from me and told us that we needed to head back to base that was flying above us.

Gareki finally acknowledged Yogi's command who then proceeded to grab both Nai and Gareki in his arms but then turned toward me. "That means you have to come with me as well kitty-chan, so hop on" Yogi commented cheerily trying to snap me back into reality his back facing towards me trying to get me to hop on his back.

"Uh-Yea I got it" I told him returning from my thoughts and shifted back into my odd feline form and clinging on to his shoulders making everybody's eyes widen at the different form I took but no one said anything as the tension between Gareki and I was tense as Yogi flew off to the flying base with us in his arms.

Once we entered the base he answered the talking sheep by saying "Tadaima" encouraging us to do the same in which we did though mine was more of a downcast reply. I hopped off Yogi's shoulder my tail and ears down in sadness as I wondered in my thoughts as I followed Yogi and the others silently. Nai, Gareki, and I met Hirato who apparently met the duo earlier and explained what was going on and said if we cooperated we would get the answers we needed.

The whole time I stayed mostly quiet only answering Hirato's questions and agreed to some tests. Nai and Yogi listened/looked at me with concern while Gareki ignored my presence entirely. "For now Tsukomo and Yogi will watch out for you and lead you to your rooms until the check ups, so far now rest and get to know each other" Hirato told us in dismissal as he left us to do our own things.

Yogi took Nai and Gareki to their shared room while Tsukomo lead me down to a room across the hall. "Thank you" I told her as I padded into the room that had a large bed in it but everything else was plain. "Hai" was all she said knowing that I wanted to be alone and closed the door leaving me in solitude.

Once I was left alone I curled up into a ball on the bed allowing my tail to cover my face as a mask unknowingly letting tears fall from my eyes. "I knew he was going to hate me...I knew it" I said drifting off into a pitful slumber unaware of the game of tag going on to Nai almost being captured.


End file.
